1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compressor rotor blade.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A compressor rotor blade in keeping with this type is known from European patent EP 0 991 866 B1. Such compressor rotor blades have the disadvantage that as a result of the excitation of high frequencies (lyra mode), they are made to oscillate in such a manner that the profiled tips, in particular, are exposed to an elevated mechanical stress. This can lead to considerable damage of the compressor rotor blades, even to breaking.